


Henry Meets Drizella

by GlitterFairy_21225



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225
Summary: What if Henry had met Drizella after a month or so of leaving Storybrooke?
Relationships: Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio & Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey, Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, Henry Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Henry Meets Drizella

He groaned. There was a ringing in his head and he couldn't tell if he felt like his head was swimming or if there was a sharp, piercing pain in his right temple.

"You're awake!" A squeaky feminine voice said from his left.

Henry groaned again. _Definitely the sharp, piercing pain._

"Do you need anything? Water? Another pillow maybe?" The girl persisted. "You hit your head. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. I ran out into the road and so you steered your strange-looking horse out of the way and she tripped on a rock. You went flying. I'm really sorry, I'll be more careful in the future." Henry slowly opened his eyes and found he was on a giant bed in an extremely fancy room.

"No, it's fine. Just don't do it again." He bit back the aching. The girl smiled from across the room and Henry found that ignoring the piercing ache suddenly got much easier.

"Trust me I won't. Mother always says not to trust that other people will always do the right thing. I must be quite lucky to run in front of someone who would steer his horse out of the way."

What? "Well that's sad." Henry sat up holding the side of his head, wincing. "For the record, she's wrong. I learned that from many, many, many heroes."

The girl sat on the chair next to him, looking confused. Henry got to see her without being distracted by her smile. She had raven black hair and dark eyes.

After a moment she said. "Well, my mother doesn't exactly like to be told she's wrong and she would probably just say that you've merely learned from many, many, many fools or liars."

"Do you always believe everything you're mother tells you?" Henry asked.

"Yes. And clearly you don't." She huffed. He sighed. She seemed like a sweet girl. But she clearly didn't have much faith in the power of good.

"No, no, I do.... Actually..... Let me tell you a story." Henry smirked. "I love my mother but when I was a kid she wasn't quite as good as she is now. She had a really bad life and so she would tell me that it was best if I didn't dream or hope. But I didn't listen to her. I dreamed. I believed. And at the end of the day everyone turned out better for it. She's a hero now, as she was meant to be."

She looked down. "Cute story. But trust me, I've learned by now that doing anything that it's best to just do what pleases mother the most."

"Yeah? And would please your mother the most."

The girl bit her lip, still looking down. Henry felt extreme guilt as she seemed to be holding back tears. _Please no, that's not what I- just smile again. The way you did._

He was about to apologize when she answered. "Probably to be like Anastasia." Her eyes were pooled with tears she seemed to be holding back.

"Who's Anast-" He spoke softly but she quickly cut him off. "You should go now. Before mother comes home. She's on a trip. The maid already cleaned this room and she sleeps in the attic. She does not come downstairs after her chores are done and we are on the ground level because I had to drag you in myself. Leave. Now."

She had said it both stiffly and harshly but Henry saw as she tried desperately not to cry. "Besides, I couldn't get your headless horse to get up. It might be dead. If that is so I am deeply sorry."

"Trust me it's fine. I'll leave soon." He looked down as he tried to find something to say. "I'm Henry, by the way." _Good idea Henry._

She seemed to have calmed down a bit and smiled, but it was fake, unlike earlier. "My name is Drizella Tremaine."

"Drizella?" His face fell. As in Cinderella's wicked stepsister? That Anastasia? That couldn't be right, this girl was so nice. How cou- _Henry your mother is literally the Evil Queen, your aunt is the wicked witch, and at least three beloved family members have been Dark Ones._

"Um. Yes?" She seemed confused and Henry quickly decided that telling her about her story was not a good idea.

"It's pretty." She blushed.

........

"Is it dead?" Drizella asked softly.

"Of course not. And just so you know, it's a motorcycle." He lifted it up and put on its stilts.

She tilted her head confused. "Motorcycle?" She repeated slowly. Henry nodded and she stood a little straighter. "It's pretty." Drizella smiled and Henry laughed.

"Drizella? Who are you talking to?" A voice from behind them said. That turned to see a girl not to much older than them in maid outfit. Drizella immediately stiffened.

"What are you doing here? Are you still not finished with your chores!?" She said almost in self-defense. "Go away! And if you breathe a word of this to mother she'll know all about your little escapade to the spring fair!"

The other girl-Cinderella, Henry guessed- sighed and quickly turned away. He could see her roll her eyes.

"That was kind of rude." He whispered. Drizella looked horrified.

"But-uh, she's just the maid!" _And your stepsister._ Henry thought but held back.

"She's still a person." He said instead. "She deserves to be treated like one."

She bit her lip. "Mother doesn't think so."

"Oh." Okay, new operation. Get this girl a decent influence. "Why not?"

Drizella sighed and sat on the grass, head in hands. "It's my sister, Ana. She was so perfect, she was kind and nurturing. And an amazing big sister. I still keep the last one of our lanterns under my floorboard. It was impossible not to adore her." Her voice cracked, Henry sat down next to her and put his hand on hers. She squeezed it.

"Anyway, it was an accident but they both fell, Daddy went after them, Mother told me he'd get her, he got Ellie instead. And something inside Mother just broke." She shook her head, face crumpled.

"I'm so-"

"Sorry?!" Drizella interrupted defensively. "Yeah I know, I was at the funeral, everyone is sorry. And I know how much of a tragedy it is and how young she is. AND YOU'RE WRONG!!! IT IS MY FAULT!!!!!!" She breathed choppily. He was vaguely aware of Cinderella running back into the scene to see what was wrong.

They could both hear as Drizella whispered. "Because if it's not then how can everyone think it's So. Damn. Tragic. And just let us live with her. Ella's a slave, I can't go five minutes without panicking about whether or not I can get away with feeding a bird without mother yelling at me, and-and-"

She stared ahead of her, breathing hitched. She burst into tears. Cinderella took a sat next to them, she gave a Henry a look and mouthed, 'What did you do to her?'

Drizella calmed down a bit and looked at her stepsister sadly. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and looked down refusing to look at either of them. "And at three weeks after Daddy died I overheard her talking to some man. Do you remember weekend you had to clean out the basement because I'd be sleeping there for a month? Ellie, that monster helped the prince murder him!" She sobbed. "He wanted her to stop so she killed him!"

Her stepsister quickly gathered the girl into her arms, with tears in her own eyes. "Shh. It's okay, I know what stepmother is like. It's okay. I don't blame you." Tears spread down her cheeks but nevertheless her expression was that of fury and anger.

Despite wearing gloves, Drizella's nails dug deep into Henry's bare hand. He didn't mind.

......

"Look, I don't really know you, Henry, but, thank you." Ella said sincerely. "But seriously what did you do to her?"

Henry chuckled, not unkindly. "I... I asked her what was wrong. I think she just needed someone she didn't have to hold back with."

Ella nodded seemingly deep in thought.

"Should I ask you what's wrong?" Henry wondered aloud.

"Maybe but don't expect another water show. I think my frustrations will be more than met once Tremaine's cruelty comes back around to bite her in the ass." Ella reassured him.

"You shouldn't count your happiness in revenge."

Ella shook her her head, looking down. "One life lesson at a time, Henry," She looked him in the eye. "Save something for the next time you visit."

"Will do." He winked and hopped on his motorcycle. From a distance he saw Drizella looking down from her window at him. She saw he had spotted her and waved, smiling.

Henry smiled back.


End file.
